


Through the Past to the Present

by TheBestWeirdoOutThere



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Other, first fic, pls don't judge, really bad, stupid thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestWeirdoOutThere/pseuds/TheBestWeirdoOutThere
Summary: There's pretty much no Eda fics so I really wanted to work on something. It's not at all good but I'm really trying. Please don't judge me too hard, but I'm completely fine with constructive criticism.
Relationships: Eda/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N’s P.O.V) 

I slowly wake up, rubbing my eyes of the blurriness that is sleep. Looking over I see Eda still sound asleep, slowly I untangle my arms from around her frame and stand up. I walk over and grab a maroon shirt from my clothes corner and start to take my tank top off, putting the shirt on, I fold the tank top and put it on top of my dirty clothes. I walk towards the door and look behind me, seeing Eda snoring, I leave the room smiling and close the door. 

I walk down the hallway with my wings dragging behind me, I curl them around my body and stretch them out. Walking down the stairs I look around the living room. King sleeps soundly on top of the chest, I pet him on the head as he lets out a small “Weh” and curls up on himself more. I approach the kitchen and grab a mug that says “Bad Girl #2” filling it with apple blood. Walking through the living room once again, I start to walk outside. Hooty is still sleeping, which is good, he's a good uhh house demon but his voice does carry.

Stretching my wings once again I fly up and land softly on the roof, taking a sip of my apple blood. I look up and watch the sunrise with a soft smile, I sigh and lean back on my arms.

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Eda awakes with a groan and feels around the nest, searching for Y/N. Opening her eyes she sees an empty nest and sighs disappointedly. Flopping on her back she groans again and puts an arm over her eyes. Sighing once again she slowly gets up and leaves the room, walking towards the kitchen and grabbing her “Bad Girl #1” mug. She grabs apple blood and pours it in, taking a long sip and wiping her upper lip to rid it of the apple blood. 

She chugs the rest of the apple blood down and walks into the living room, summoning her palismen and twists Owlbert to life. She smiles as he cuddles into her, “Owlbert, ya have any idea where Y/N would be?” Owlbert points his wing up while Eda tilts her head, “Upstairs?” Owlbert shakes his head and points up again, Eda looks up with knitted brows and snaps her fingers, “The roof?” Owlbert nods and chirps excitedly. Eda pets her palismens head and gets up, the palismen returns to her staff as she makes the staff disappear. She gets up with a groan and stretches her back, walking outside and looking up.

She sees Y/N sitting on the roof with a relaxed expression then looking down once hearing the noice. Y/N smiles and waves to Eda, standing up and flying down, landing gracefully, “Good morning Edalyn.” Eda smiles and looks up at the tall winged witch, “How many times do I have to tell ya Y/N, just call me Eda.” Y/N rubs their neck sheepishly, “Sorry Ed, your name is just so pretty, it's hard not to say it.” Eda blushes lightly and smiles, bumping Y/N with her elbow, “But Eda’s much more fitting.” Y/N smiles, “I suppose it is.” 

Hooty then appears with his neck extending and twists, “Good morning, Hoot!” Eda grimences while Y/N smiles and pats Hotty’s head, “Good morning Hooty.” Eda grabs Y/N’s hand, getting annoyed with Hooty stealing Y/N’s attention. “Come on Y/N, this witch is getting hungry!” Y/N smiles as Eda drags them inside and to the kitchen. Y/N walks to the counter and starts mixing the ingredients for french toast. They create a circle with their hand and the wisk starts moving itself, mixing the french toast liquid. Y/N starts humming to themself, slowly turning into a song. “Eyes amber warm and dramatic and I’m going down, like the Titanic.”

Eda watches from the table, smiling fondly at Y/N. Y/N hears Eda sigh softly and turns around to face her, “Are you okay Edal- Eda?” Eda laughs and snorts, “I’m okay, I’m mostly just thinking about the past.” Y/N smiles and laughs, “Remember the time we stole Mrs. Jenkinmeyer’s teeth!” Eda lets out a snort at this, “The only reason I could actually stand school was because of how many pranks we could actually pull.” Y/N laughs and finishes with making breakfast, serving Eda. “So, do you have anything planned for today Eda?” Eda nods and waves her hand in the air summoning Owlbert, “Yeah, Owlbert and I are gonna go sell some losers stuff from the human world. Speaking of that, I should be heading off.” Eda scarves down her breakfast and Y/N waves at her with a smile, “Stay safe and don't get caught, Eda.” Eda waves and grins, pointing her thumb at herself, “No ones gonna catch me, I'm too slippery.” Y/N rolls their eyes, “I know.”

Eda leaves the house and flies to the market. Arriving she sets up her stand, she goes in the back, behind the curtains and grabs the key to the human realm. Opening the portal she twists Owlbert off, “Go ahead Owlbert.” He flies through the portal while Eda gets everything set up for the day.


	2. Not a part of the actual story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an A/N

Wow, thank y'all for the support, i wasn't actually expecting people to read this. honestly i wrote this at like 2 am and just posted it. i'll work on more chapters so look out for them. again thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment so I know if anyone actually read this and genuinely enjoys this.


End file.
